


The Ends Justifies the Means

by CavannaRose



Series: Assorted DC Fics [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Plotting, Task Force X
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavannaRose/pseuds/CavannaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waller needs to get her team into Gotham without the Bat interfering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gotham. The Bat lorded over his dingy cesspool as if the larcenous denizens oozing about were actually worth saving. There were those that considered the dark-skinned overseer of ARGUS and various other projects as an extremist, but Amanda Waller simply knew that the ends always justified the means. If it were up to her, they would just drip a bomb on the whole steaming heap that made up the decrepit Gothic city.

Unfortunately, she wasn't the final word on something of that magnitude. Instead, she had managed to finagle the okay on a sort of cleanup campaign. There were rustlings of sedition going on in the bowels of Gotham. Some small time wannabe mobster moving product that could only have originated in the middle east. Lately that was the buzz word that caught the higher ups attention, and she had no problem dropping it in order to get her own way.

Ceasing the methodical pacing she had been doing around her office, Waller lowered her ample bulk into the creaking desk chair. Task Force X had been green lighted, since if anything happened they could just play dumb and blame it all on the criminals that made up the core of the team. Still, there was still the Bat and his little brats to keep occupied. The brooding Dark Knight didn't approve of bringing in lethal measures to deal with rumours, and Waller didn't want to wait for solid proof. This little mobster was calling himself a King, and threatening the safety of the United States of America, and she would not tolerate it.

How to keep the Caped Crusader out of her team's way though? That was the question disturbing her mind currently. She needed this pre-emptive strike to go off without a hitch. There were a few choice options that were guaranteed to distract old Bats while Amanda had her Suicide Squad crawling about his city, but did she really want to risk implementing one of them? She drummed a pen idly against her desk. The Clown was always guaranteed to fetch Bats' attention, but even in her world of ends is everything, did she really want to deal with that giggling psychopath?


	2. Chapter 2

Waller waited alone, her team at the ready, prepwork out of the way. Every one of the criminals she had handpicked to bring into her little pet project at Belle Reve were primed and ready. Sure it was the tempting fruit of freedom that brought them there, and the threat of a rather untidy explosion that kept them in line, but the ends justified the means. Perhaps it didn't help her sleep better at night, but what else could she do? They were at war here, not that anyone would ever listen to her. They needed swift and decisive measures. Something quiet that kept the good citizens safe.

What she had planned put a lot of innocent people at risk, the clown was more than just a wild card. He couldn't be controlled. The problem was she didn't understand what motivated him. It wasn't money or women or drugs, like some of the idiots in her Squad. He wasn't afraid of dying, in fact he seemed to lack any sense of self-preservation at all. Was it right to use a nuclear warhead to hide your knife in the dark? Maybe, maybe not. She had to trust that the Bat would diffuse this before it got out of hand, and that it never came back on her. She couldn't do that, but she would go forward with this anyway.

The wheels were in motion, some things couldn't be rescinded. She was going to sick this madman on the city so that she could save the rest of the country. She could accept that sacrifice. It was necessary. The trunk of the car opened, revealing the giggling lunatic looking none the worse for wear. He always had an edge about him, that used up look that all the smiles in the world couldn't hide. Maybe that was the clincher. Nothing left to lose left little to fear. She stood there, in her ill-fitting suit, hands behind her back and face grim.

"I have a proposition for you, Clown. And the options are agree and follow the rules, or go back to your cell and rot."


	3. Chapter 3

Joker was yet to get up, out of the trunk, and instead found himself in a surprisingly comfortable position with one leg on top of the other, it's knee pointed towards the freeway above them, and his head resting on his left hand. His eyes were fixed on the dreadful woman before him and his smile grew wider as he spoke.

"Oooo, M'dear Waller! Hee hee! Are you proposing to meee?! Hah! I don't know what to say!" He exclaimed with a whimsical and highly dramatized fashion. "I mean, you didn't even get down on one knee!! How unromantic!... I'm in the right mind to say no..." He fixed himself upwards, sitting now with perfect posture and feet dangling out of the trunk. "HAHAHA! What am I saying? C'hoo hoo! When am _I_ of all people, in the right mind? I accept... We'll marry in June under the summer sun!"

The clown stood, gave himself a little stretch and made his way towards Waller, fondling her breasts as he reached her and planting a sloppy, almost cartoon like, kiss upon her face before she could properly respond to him or his actions. He then knocked over one of her guards, stole his weapon and waved it high in the air. "Now, now gentlemen! This big ol' lady is all mine! C'hoo hoo! I'm sure you can all leave us to our privacy so that we can discuss my wage and maybe, if she's lucky, we can get down to something much, much dirtier? C'hoo hoo WaHAhaHAHaahaHAHAHAA!"

She was already regretting picking the clown, but he had been her best bet at getting the old Bat's attention. She tried to maintain a dignified posture as he minced about like a cartoon on steroids, purposefully misconstruing her phrasing for his own strange sense of entertainment. As if he truly believed this was all about ... proposing to him? Bollocks to that. He knew what she meant, he was being deliberately obtuse.

She was about to set him straight when the fiend actually dared manhandle her person, and what might be taken as a growl escaped her lips as she wiped the drool from his disgusting kiss of her face. Things were quickly getting out of hand, and before her useless guards could react, he had acquired a weapon. Stony faced Waller scowled down at the man, an impressive feat given his height.

"Clown, I said proposition, not proposal. Now stop this before I have you packed back into that trunk and driven off the damned bridge. She wouldn't dignify his behaviour by rising to the bait, indulging him would only make him worse. "What I need from you is a distraction for the bat-themed vigilante in Gotham, and in return we can negotiate for more amenities to be offered to you in Arkham, _if_ the mission my team is being sent into the city for is successful."


	4. Chapter 4

Although her threat to drive him off the bridge and to a watery grave did sound rather compelling, it was something else that caught Joker's attention and imagination. Joker had only one thought as the plump middle aged woman gave her vague description of HIM, which was “Batman, my darling.”

A wide, delusional smile split along his pale, porcelain like, face as his crazed emerald eyes shot wide and that beautiful, homicidally insane, mind of his raced with thoughts of chaotic ecstacy and adventure! He, of course, hid all of this from the wench with a scowl and pretend to pick off each and every one of her guards with the assault rifle, aiming down the barrel and making the firing noises with his mouth. Like a child, playing with his toy.

Eventually, when this game began to bore him and after a few moments of not answering her proposition and leaving her men in suspense, he released a light hearted giggle. "Heee hee! Hah Hah! Oooh, And what's to stop me from simply skipping town and never looking back on this squalor of a city? Hmmmmmmmmm..?"  
Waller allowed herself the merest hint of a satisfactory smile. She wouldn't gloat, but she knew just from the clown posing his question, that she had him. There had been little doubt within her that he would take the bait, after all, it was the one thing everyone agreed the blasted psychopath always rose to.

Instead, she crossed her thick arms across her chest. "I suppose we could simply cram you back into the trunk and find someone else to distract the Bat with, there are plenty of hopped up crazies in Arkham that would love to take a run at the cowled creep."

She nodded once to the man at her side, who holstered his automatic and pulled out a pistol instead. "I doubt they mind if we take you at the knee to facilitate the return to storage. I thought that Nigma would be a better choice anyway."


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, Please." He responded with a light chuckle breaking through his lips. "We both know that you cut to the chase. Go for the best, hah. The one who will do the job and get it done right...hehehe! Eddie...over me? Pffft, Now that is a good one. But we both know that the mere mention of my name grabs /his/ attention and I take priority on his 'to do' list." He spun around on the heel of his foot, giggling as he did so, until he was once again facing Waller with the barrel of the gun pointed right in her nose. His grin grew as she remained stern. "Y'know, the whole not being fazed by anything thing kind'a suits you...It SCREAMS sexy! HAHAHAHAHA!"

The Joker was baiting her, she knew it, and she knew he knew she knew it. But Waller didn't have time for his little games, she had a mission to run and it required the co-operation of possibly the least co-operative individual in Gotham. Things would be so much easier if she was willing to play along with his little games, but that wasn't how Amanda ran things.

She swatted the gun in his hand away from her face, glaring darkly at the blasted clown. "Enough playing, Joker. I need an answer. Are you willing to work with me on this, or is it back to the crazy bin with a few extra holes in you?"

The soldier on her right chambered a round and took aim at the clown. Without even turning to look at him Waller reached back and knocked his gun to the ground, still glaring at the clown. "Did I tell you to take aim, soldier? No? Get back to the truck, I have no room on this mission for idiots."

"My men are getting antsy, clown, and time is running out. There's no deal if my team doesn't have enough time to complete their task." She pulled a small metal bracelet from her pocket, a red light blinking on the side of it.

"The tracking bracelet is non-negotiable, and make no mistake, when you're done dancing with the Bat, it's back to your cell whether he catches you or not. Arkham doesn't have to be a complete misery if you work with me here, Joker, or it can be worse than even your nightmares."


End file.
